


Cadence

by rosenkrone



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: This is not the proper time to be flirting.





	

“Are you sure about this, Princess?”  Pulling out one of her knives, Rose toys with the weapon, twirling it around her fingers with practiced ease and carefully watching Alisha’s reaction.  The princess hardly seems phased by the action, and Rose feels almost giddy at the prospect of accepting this unexpected offer.

Alisha steps forward, one hand pressing against her chest as she calmly meets Rose’s gaze.  “If it would not be a bother, I would appreciate brushing up on some of my skills.  It feels as though I may have allowed myself to become too lax in my training as of late.”

“Care to pick your poison?   Weapons?”  Rose throws the knife, grinning as Alisha stands perfectly still, ignoring the strands of hair lightly falling to the ground.  Stretching out her arms, Rose makes sure that the pop of her joints is audible before she begins to close the distance between them. “Or maybe we can try a little hand to hand?”

“Why not surprise me?” Alisha smiles, her whole face lighting up at the prospect.  “It would be helpful to be prepared for whatever may happen.”

That is definitely not the response that Rose is expecting and she nearly falters, hoping that the slight stumble was not noticeable.  This princess is certainly much more interesting than she has anticipated and Rose can feel a thrill run through her veins at the thought of facing her again. She stops in front of Alisha, idly reaching out to tug at the ribbon tied around her neck.  “Just don’t blame me if you end up with a scar on that pretty face.”

Alisha takes Rose’s hands in her own, a serious expression replacing her smile.  “Worry not, if it should come to that, it would be a mark that I would proudly bear.”  

“Let’s just start out with some warm ups.”  Rose pulls her hands away, placing them on Alisha’s shoulders and putting some distance between them.  That earnest expression can be just as dangerous as the blindingly bright smile when it appears without warning.  

“Whatever you think is best.”  Alisha nods, stepping back and carefully beginning to stretch the muscles of her arms in preparation.  “I look forward to learning from you.”

Rose smiles, eyes lingering just a few seconds longer than necessary as she watches Alisha go through the movements before she goes to fetch her knife. 

 

* * *

 

There are two things that stand out to Rose as they spar.  Alisha may still be a little rough around the edges but she catches on quickly, developing methods to counter Rose’s attacks within seconds.  It’s not perfect, but she is definitely skilled when it comes to thinking fast on her feet.  She also has a tendency to take things far too seriously and Rose cannot help but let a few playful comments slip whenever she spots an opening.  

“I like the way you move, you’re definitely much more flexible than I expected.”  Rose leaps to the side, neatly avoiding Alisha’s strike and aiming for her side.

Alisha blocks the attack, pressing forward with a small grimace.  “I do not feel very flexible at the moment.”

Grabbing Alisha’s wrist to stop the slash, Rose leans forward, whispering against Alisha’s ear. “That’s a shame, though I can think of much more fun ways that we could work on that.”  

“Really?  I do hope you will considering sharing some of those ideas later.”

The comment catches her off guard and Rose pauses, eyes wide as she looks at Alisha.  “Princess… you really worry me sometimes.”  

Alisha frowns, twisting free from Rose’s grip and managing to land a blow while Rose is distracted. Rose laughs, reaching out and tugging Alisha down with her as she attempts to catch her balance only to land in a tangle of limbs.

“I swear you say these things on purpose.”  Rose sits up, leaning on her elbows and struggling to catch her breath as Alisha sits on top of her in a daze.  “Though I can’t really complain.  It isn’t every day I end up with a cute princess in my lap.”

“I do have a name you know.” Alisha brushes back a lock of loose hair, staring into Rose’s eyes.  “Perhaps you could address me by name instead of by title.”

“You sure that’s wise? Wouldn’t it look bad to be so chummy with an assassin?”

“An assassin who just lost to a princess.  For the second time.”  Alisha pauses, a hint of a smile beginning to appear.  “Besides, I do believe we may have reached a point where you can feel free to say my name.”

“Point taken.”  Rose lets her hands settle on Alisha’s hips, fingers trailing up until they manage to find a stretch of bare skin.  She lets her fingers brush across the sensitive area, smirking when she catches the sudden inhalation.  “I suppose I could get used to this… Alisha.”

Alisha freezes, a soft squeak escaping as she finds herself unable to move from Rose’s lap.  “R-Rose!  This is not the time for flirting…”

Sitting up, Rose rests her forehead against Alisha’s, delighting in the flush that is quickly spreading across her cheeks.  “I think it’s a bit late for that, Alisha.”  She laughs, watching as Alisha’s face begins to turn impossibly redder with each passing second.


End file.
